Kiddie-Rides
Kiddie-rides have been always known for their happy, playful experiences and warms up the childhood. Most of them can be found in malls, or on the street of an amusement park or so. However, many parents aren’t amused because of an incident that happened in an amusement park. There was a perticular that mall happened to be an antique mall, and there was a 1990’s kiddie-ride that had been for sale at there. It just so happened that I was an “Action Park” staff and my company bought the ride for their park. Of course, it just had to be haunted, right? While I was driving my truck with the ride in the back, I heard the sound like it turned on. I got out of the truck, and walked over to it. Yes. It was turned on. The happy, cherry-red nose of the ride was blinking. This kind of freaked me out. I shook off the fear and got back in the truck. What made the fact that the ride turned on by itself more creepy was that it was night, and I could barely see. I drove on, and on until I saw the Action Park sign. Finally, I sighed and drove through the gates, seeing my manager standing there, with an angry expression. “Where have you been?” he asked as I got out of my truck. “Searching for things that we can put in our park.” When he saw the ride in the back of my truck, his expression changed. He walked up to it, and looked carefully. I knew that he was pleased that I found this, so I tried to make him talk. The next day, the lines filled up, and kids flooded into the park as usual. That was when I heard screaming. I walked to where I heard it, and saw a kid sitting on the ground, knee scraped, crying. He was sitting directly next to the kiddie-ride I had recently installed. The mother looked very angry. She reported very vividly that the ride threw her son off of it, and he hit the ground hard. I asked if I could do anything to help, but her lips just got very thin and she shook her head. That was when, at the end of the day, I decided to check on the boy. That was when I realized he had disappeared. I thought they had left and made a walk for the door. I then realized that they were locked. From the outside. I was kind of worried that someone forgot me, but all my worries were put on hold when I heard a loud, shrill, metallic screech. I turned around, to find out that the ride made that sound, and the nose was glowing. It’s eyes were red, and he looked pretty mad. “What?” I said to the machine. “What had happened?” It didn’t answer. I knew it was stupid to talk to a machine. Then, it’s eyes turned black and it let out another ear-splitting screech. The ride’s mouth opened and I saw a mouth full of razor-sharp, bloodied teeth. Behind it, I saw the dead body of the boy, and my manager. I screamed. It made a loud chomp and I ran for the gates. As I banged on them, knowing that I’ll die. The kiddie-ride drove towards me, and everything went silent. That was before I realized I had been pushed into the steel gate. The machine still was straight in front of me, bloodied mouth, and some teeth missing. That was all years ago, now I don’t work at Action Park anymore. Nope. Now I am a Certified Public Accountant, where nothing odd ever happens. Ever. Category:CreepyPasta Article